


Sister's Keeper

by Measured_Words



Category: Emilie and the Sky World - Martha Wells
Genre: Family, Family Drama, Gen, Missing Scene, Questionable Life Decisions, Siblings, Stowaways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1998726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Efrain didn't know what exactly his sister had gotten herself into,  but he was sure she needed him to watch her back.  Even if she was convinced of the opposite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sister's Keeper

Efrain's reunion with his sister had not gone at all how he'd envisioned. He'd known things were amiss when Uncle Yeric had come off the ship and told him to stay put while he went to fetch a constable. When Emilie had come out to tell him that she was staying with the ship, he'd just gotten more confused and worried and, though he tried not to dwell too much on that point, angry.

He'd come to help her. He'd begged Uncle Yeric to let him come, hoping that he could try and smooth things over between the two of them so that she would come home. He didn't know what was going on with these people on the airship, but Emilie was his sister, and he didn't want them taking advantage – any kind of advantage – of her just because she was all on her own.

It was taking Uncle Yeric longer than he'd hoped to find a constable, and Efrain was a little worried that the ship might take off before they could get Emilie back and sort everything out. And then it might be a week before they'd see her, assuming she came back. Assuming that Uncle Yeric was willing to wait in town that long...

Efrain glanced back the way his uncle had gone, and then back to the airship. He didn't want Emilie to be alone with a bunch of strangers. It wasn't proper for one thing. They didn't know anything about this woman she claimed to be working for, or what kind of work they really had her doing. The newspaper, which he'd not had a chance to read properly other than the little passage where Emilie was mentioned, was clearly not very reliable. It had referred to his sister as "an accomplished young scholar of aetheric philosophy," and while they had drifted apart since Erin left, he was pretty sure the only things she knew about aetheric philosophy came from the adventure stories she was always reading.

Since Erin left – that was the problem right there. Their older brother leaving had turned everything on its head. Even before that, maybe. Erin had told Emilie he was going to run off and join the navy, and she hadn't said anything. And then she'd pretty much stopped talking to him and Emery at all. Erin was technically their guardian now, and Efrain'd thought maybe Emilie had gone to try and find him until they'd seen the article that morning. Well. Efrain wasn't going to lose Emilie too, not to a bunch of strangers of unknown principles and intentions. Even if she'd yelled at him, she was still his sister.

The activity onboard the ship seemed to be dying down, or at least there weren't people loading stuff onboard anymore. The gangplank was still extended. 

Efrain didn't want Emilie to be alone. That was it. He missed her, he was worried about her, and he'd come all this way. This was his chance to make sure she was really okay, and maybe talk to her without both of them yelling. Looking around one more time, in case Uncle Yeric was on his way back, in case anyone was paying attention, he made his way over to the gangplank and up on to the ship...


End file.
